Little Lost Baby
by princesspopular6417
Summary: A baby girl is abdoned on the doorstep of Wayne Manor. Dick Grayson finds the abandoned baby and wants to care for her. while caring for her, Dick becomes attached to the baby. what will happen if the mom comes back? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Little Lost Baby: A Batman the animated series fanfic

By Princesspopular6417

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman the animated series. I don't own most of the characters in this fanfic. I only own oc's. Otherwise all rights go to Dc comics and Warner Brothers animation.

Author's note: This story takes place before Bruce meets my oc, Isabella and before their daughter, Alexandra is born.

Summary: A baby is abdoned on the doorstep of Wayne Manor. Dick finds her and decides to take care of her. Please read and review.

Chapter 1:

It was a cold, gray, cloudy morning. Dick Grayson was awake. He walked down the stairs. He walked into the dining room. Alfred was also up. He was preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning, Master Dick! how was your sleep?" Alfred greeted him.

"I slept like a baby!" Dick replied, streching.

Suddenly, there was a horrible crying sound.

"Oh, My! what's that sound?" Alfred asked aloud.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to go check it out." Dick said.

Dick began walking into the living room. The crying sound got louder.

Dick got to the front door. The crying sound was very close this time.

He opened the door and looked down.

On the doorstep was a basket. Inside the basket was a small baby girl and a note. She had been abdoned.

The baby girl was wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Aw, it's a baby!" Dick said. Dick looked close at the baby. The baby girl had Dark Skin, curly black hair and sparkling brown eyes. When she saw Dick, the baby stopped her crying.

Dick picked the basket up and took the baby inside the house.

Alfred came into the living room.

"Did you find out what the sound was, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, It's a baby girl!" Dick told Alfred, showing him the newly found pink bundle.

"Oh, There's also a note in here." Dick showed Alfred.

Alfred read the letter aloud.

To whomever it may concern:

I have abdoned my baby daughter on your doorstep. She is only 3 months old. Her name is Olivia. I living her in your care as I cannot care for her myself. I'm a teenager who is going though alot of things right now. So please take care of my precious little angel.

Signed,

Olivia's Mom.

Dick still had his eyes on the baby. He was smitten. He was only 18 or 19 but he could feel his fatherly instincs kicking in. He was now rocking the baby. The baby had snuggled up to Dick's chest and was falling asleep.

In a quiet voice, Dick talked with Alfred.

"So her mother couldn't care for her anymore?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid so." Alfred replied.

"I want to care for her!" Dick said.

"What, Master Dick?" Alfred asked.

"I love this child and I want to take care of her!" Dick reponded.

"But Master Dick, you're only 18 and still in college!" Alfred replied.

"I'm not quitting college but just taking care of her for a little while." Dick told him.

Dick continued rocking the baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Well, we're going to need to get Baby Olivia some baby supplies. Such as Diapers and Formula." Alfred told Dick.

"Ok, You watch the baby. I'm going to the store to buy the baby supplies!" Dick told him.

Dick handed the baby to Alfred. He walked out to his car.

He got in his corvette and drove off to the store.

Meanwhile, Bruce Wayne had just rolled out of bed.

He walked down the stairs to see if Alfred had prepared breakfast yet.

Bruce walked into the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Master Bruce! I trust you had a nice sleep last night." Alfred greeted him.

Bruce yawned. He looked at Alfred.

"Alfred, why are you holding a baby?" Bruce asked, curiously.

"Master Dick found the baby abdoned in basket on the doorstep. Master Dick has run to the market to get baby supplies." Alfred replied.

Bruce walked over to see the baby. He looked at her.

"Would you like to hold her, Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Sure!" Bruce replied

Alfred placed Baby Olivia into Bruce's arms.

"Hi there, sweetie!" Bruce told the baby, with a smile.

The baby smiled and giggled.

Meanwhile, Dick was at the store. He had a cart full of baby supplies.

He had Diapers, Formula, wipes, powder, bottles, a few little outfits he had picked out for the baby, a diaper bag etc.

He paid for the items and left the store as fast as he could. if any of his friends had seen him with baby supplies, they would know something was up.

...

While Dick was driving back home, he thought about names for the baby. He didn't know if he really liked the name Olivia for her. Luckily he also bought a baby naming book. He decided he would name her as soon as he got home.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Dick had finally arrived back at Wayne Manor. He brought everything into the house.

He noticed that Bruce was cuddling the baby. Bruce was even talking to the baby in a babying tone. He had never seen Bruce that way before. He kinda liked it.

Dick secretly smiled. He put the stuff into one of the rooms that wasn't being used.

He came back into the living room.

"Ahem." Dick cleared his throat.

Bruce turned around.

"Dick, you're back! you came in so quietly I didn't notice you." Bruce responded.

The baby cooed and reached her little arms out for Dick.

Bruce handed the baby over to Dick.

Dick cradled her in his arms.

"I'm not really sure if the name, Olivia for her. So I have decided to rename her." Dick told him.

Dick continued to cradle the baby in his arms.

"She looks like an Elizabeth or a Lizzie." Bruce suggested.

"I don't know I think she looks more like a Rachel. I've got an idea! We could name her, Elizabeth Rachel Grayson" Dick replied.

And so the baby was named Elizabeth Rachel Grayson. Dick planned on making her his daughter and also planned on calling her, Lizzie for short.

Baby Lizzie began to cry. She was hungry. So Alfred fixed her a bottle of formula in one of the baby bottles Dick had bought. Alfred then handed the bottle to Dick and he fed the baby. Baby Lizzie sucked on the bottle. When she was finshed Dick patted the baby on her back and burped her.

Then Dick handed Baby Lizzie to Alfred so that he and Bruce could put the crib together.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Bruce and Dick had finally put together a nursery for Baby Lizzie. The nursery was pretty. While they were doing the nursery, Alfred fixed a bottle of formula for Baby Lizzie. Then he handed baby Lizzie to Dick so he could feed her. Dick fed the bottle to the baby. After the baby was done, Dick burped her. Then he gently rocked her and layed her down in her crib.

Baby Lizzie gurgled happily at Dick. Dick smiled at her. Then he turned the spinner on the mobile on and turned out the lights. "Sweet dreams, Lizzie." He said gently. Then he gently shut the door. Then Dick tiptoed out. Dick put a finger up to his lips and went: "Shhh! The baby's sleeping."

Bruce nodded his head as if he understood.

"Dick, can I talk to you?" Bruce asked.

"Sure. But let's go in another room so we don't wake Lizzie!" Dick replied.

So Bruce and Dick went into another room and talked.

"Look Dick, I know you really want to nurture and take care of this child but you're still young." Bruce told him.

"Bruce, you don't know what it felt like for me to hold that little baby in my arms. To look into her sparkling brown eyes. To feel the love for her that I felt. I comforted her when she cried. It made me really good. It made me feel fatherly." Dick replied.

"But what if Lizzie's real mom comes back for her? then what will you do?" Bruce asked.

"I don't know. yet. I would probably stand up to her and protect Lizzie!" Dick told him.

and so that ended the conversation. Baby Lizzie slept through it all.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

2 hours later, Baby Lizzie awoke from her nap. She let out a loud wail. Dick came running into the nursery. He picked baby Lizzie up out of her crib and cradled her into his arms.

"Aw, what's the matter, Lizzie?" Dick asked, concerned.

Then he checked her diaper. Baby Lizzie was wet.

"Ok, Lizzie let's go get your diaper changed!" Dick told her.

Dick carried her over to the changing table and changed the diaper.

When he was done, Dick cuddled baby Lizzie close to him.

Baby Lizzie liked it. Her real mother hadn't really ever cuddled her the way, Dick does.

...

The baby's real mother was a teenage girl named Mandy. Mandy wanted her baby back. She had only abdoned her baby daughter because she thought she was going to unable to care for her. She missed her and longed for her. She wanted her back. So she decided she was going to pay a visit to Wayne Manor a little bit later.

...

After Lizzie was done being cuddled. Dick placed her back in her crib so that she could sleep some more. Dick began to wonder how he would introduce baby Lizzie to his friends.

_"Brian and Cindy will probably adore her! But Barbara might not be too thrilled that I chose to adopt a baby." _Dick thought.

But he would introduce baby Lizzie to his friends later.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Dick invited his friends, Brian and Cindy over to see the baby. He had put baby Lizzie in her pink bassinet in the living room. By that time, Lizzie was good and awake. She looked up at her visitors.

"Coochie, Coochie coo!" Brian told the baby, tickling her belly.

Baby Lizzie smiled and cooed.

Cindy simply adored the baby. Cindy loved babies in general. She picked her up and began rocking her.

After a while of visiting, Brian and Cindy left.

...

Meanwhile, Mandy, Baby Lizzie's real mom was hiding out in the bushes in the yard of Wayne Manor. She looked into the window where the nursery was. She was jealous of the way Dick was holding her daughter and cuddling her. She plotted to get her back. She decided to approach and claim the baby. if they refused to hand her over she would take them to court.

...

The next day, Mandy knocked on the front door of Wayne Manor.

Alfred answered.

"May I help you, Miss?" Alfred asked.

"Hi there! I'm Mandy! The baby you found's real mother and I even brought Dna results to prove it!" Mandy told him, showing Alfred the DNA results.

Alfred called for Bruce and Dick to come to the door. Dick wrapped baby Lizzie in her blanket and cradled her in his arms.

"This young lady is claiming she is the real mother of the baby you found abandoned on the doorstep, Master Dick. She even has the DNA results to prove it." Alfred told him.

"My name is Amanda Hayes and I have returned for my child." She told Dick.

Dick frowned. He cuddled Baby Lizzie closer to him.

She went closer towards Dick and held her arms out for the baby.

"Come here, My sweet little Olivia." She said.

Baby Lizzie refused. She snuggled up closer to Dick.

"I'm sorry, Mandy but it seems Baby Lizzie likes me better." Dick told her.

"Well then, if I can't have my baby, I will just see you in court!" Mandy told them.

Then she huffed out and slamed the door behind her.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Dick became worried. He didn't want baby Lizzie to be taken away from him. He didn't know what to do. Lizzie's real mom planned to take him to court. Elizabeth Rachel Grayson was his whole world. He and Bruce were standing at baby Lizzie's crib. Bruce looked down at the baby.

"She's adorable." Bruce said gently.

"Thanks." Dick responded.

Bruce's soft expression met with Dick's troubling eyes.

"Dick, I won't let Mandy take Lizzie from you. I'm rich and We can prove that you have been a better parent to Lizzie than Mandy." Bruce told him, comfortingly.

"You really think I've been a good parent?" Dick asked.

"Yes I do." Bruce replied.

"It's just with me being Robin and everything, I don't know if I could give Lizzie the life she needs and deserves." Dick told him.

"I'm sure that even though you are being Robin and fighting crime, you will still be able to be a good father to Lizzie. I was being Batman and fighting crime and I'm still able to be a good father to you. Now go get dressed as Robin! We've got crime to fight!" Bruce replied.

Bruce walked out of the nursery. Dick went and got on his Robin suit. Then he kissed baby Lizzie on the cheek. "Good bye, baby Lizzie". He told her. Baby Lizzie was fast asleep.

...

The next day, Bruce and Dick went to court. Mandy was already there. There was a jury. The judge came into the courtroom.

"Hayes vs Wayne and Grayson is now in session" The blaiff said.

"Now, Ms. Hayes please tell the court why you are suing Mr. Wayne and Mr. Grayson." The judge told her.

"I'm suing them because they wouldn't give me my baby back!" Mandy claimed.

"Now, Mr. Grayson please tell the court your side of the story." The Judge told him.

"Well your honor, I woke up in the morning on February 2nd. Our butler, Alfred was making breakfast. Suddenly we both had heard a horrible crying sound. I went and investigated. I walked closer and closer towards the sound. I opened the front door to find a basket with a crying baby in it. The baby only had on a diaper and was wrapped in a pink blanket. It was freezing outside. So I brought the little sweetie in. I snuggled her close to me and her crying stopped. I have been taking good care of her ever since. The baby was abdoned with a note that goes as follows:

To whomever it may concern:

I have abdoned my baby daughter on your doorstep. She is only 3 months old. Her name is Olivia. I living her in your care as I cannot care for her myself. I'm a teenager who is going though alot of things right now. So please take care of my precious little angel.

Signed,

Olivia's Mom.

Dick told the court.

"Ms. Hayes, is it true that you are only a teenager and abandoned your baby daughter on the doorstep of Wayne Manor?" The Judge asked.

"Yes. I only did it so I could have someone to watch my baby while I tended to other things." Mandy replied.

"What sort of things?" The judge asked.

"Partying with my friends, school etc." Mandy replied.

"So basicly, ms. Hayes, you are using Dick Grayson and Bruce Wayne as your person babysitting service?" The Judge asked.

"I guess." Mandy replied.

"Well I can see that Mr. Grayson has the child's well-being in mind and that you don't. I rule that Dick Grayson is allowed to adopt the baby! case dismissed." The judge said.

and That was the end of Mandy. Dick got to adopt baby Lizzie.

and they all lived happily ever after

the end.


End file.
